An Uplifting Encounter
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: Its been years since they last saw each other, but the tension between them is still there, its palpable to everyone around them. It only takes one moment, one moment alone for that tension to come crashing down around them. One shot.


**An Uplifting Encounter**

The sexual tension between us could be sensed by everyone around us in the office. The repressed lust we've harboured for years, rises to the surface for everyone to see, not as well hidden as we had hoped.

Our brief encounter presented so many lustful sensations that people only dream of, if they dared to.

An opportunity had never arisen for the two of us to be alone, so why waste time when that opportunity finally arises?

The lift doors open and I'm shocked to see you standing there inside the lift. Your blonde hair is longer than I remember but it shapes your beautiful face. Those grey eyes pierce my very soul.

You wink at me as I walk inside, the lift doors of the ministry closing behind me. I reach for the button for my floor brushing your hand as you go to press your button.

Its then I feel it… the electricity between us, it so intense it burns.

The spot between my legs throbs and pulsates with desire longing for you to lick it, touch it and play with it, anything that would cause friction against my aching core.

I let out a sigh.

You stop the lift.

As I open my mouth to ask you why, you kiss me urgently. You taste delicious, I can faintly taste chocolate and orange and the flavours mixed with something that is so very you, its satisfying, but I want more. Your hands caress my shapely hips, they've widened since we were at school. Your fingertips arouse my supple skin as you trace the outlines of ancient runes across it very softly.

The passion intensifies as you rip open my blouse exposing my pert breasts and dusty pink nipples, you always were an animal in the bedroom, such a predator. You envelop them, kissing the beautiful mounds all over, waves of pleasure washing through my body, as you delight in placing the softest of kisses up and down my collar bone.

Your large hands sensually massage my breasts making me feel desired, as I writhe beautifully in rhythm to your hungry licking and sucking, fulfilling me in the deepest of ways, making me want more.

My body craves you to fulfil my deepest darkest desires and you know I want it, you know that I want you.

You hitch my skirt up around my waist revealing my skimpy black lace thong; you push it aside to tease the outer lips of my increasingly wet pussy.

Your startling stormy grey eyes glisten in excitement and I can see you like it.

You work your way down my toned but curvy body until your face is level with my hot core, you can see it in all its glory, you can see how wet you're making me. It turns you on, the obvious tent in your fitted tailored trousers giving your arousal away.

I feel your mouth close to my wet pussy as you begin to taste me, teasing me with your warm tongue. I taste sweet.

You open my legs wide as you begin to circle my tight hole. The pleasure is intense and it can only heighten. You insert two fingers stretching it as I arch my back against the lift wall, I moan at how good your fingers feel inside me as you dare to enter a third sending shocks of pleasure down my body.

I begin to play with my increasingly erect nipples, pulling and twisting them with my fingers, which sends goose-bumps all over my body.

We become frustrated realising we only have little time of this precious moment left to fulfil each of our needs.

You roughly push me down onto the lift floor, following me in the same motion as you undo your trousers, until you're perched on top of me. You rub the full length of your hard cock softly up and down the line of my pussy whilst looking deep into my large amber eyes.

I can feel myself becoming ready to scream out, willing you to slip inside me, I want to feel you fill me, and that's when I feel it... your fully erect shaft plunging deep inside my tight hole rubbing against my G-spot, the whole area between my legs filled with an exquisite vibration of tingling lust.

Your hands seized my hips tight, keeping my body firmly still as you push your cock harder and faster into me, the pleasure of my body tingling throughout the encounter. My body writhes in lust and my eyes flickering in lustful surrender, as you pound away at me. Your hands slide deliciously up and down my hips again and again as I arch my back sensually because the pleasure is just too much, as I gasp out aloud, my heart beating faster in excitement and ecstasy, my breathing fast and erratic, my hips grinding in lustful abandonment with yours, joining as much as possible with your cock.

Your hands grip both my shoulders tight holding me firmly in place so that I cannot move, you increase the pace of my lustful rubbing of my clitoris as you slip in and out of me hard and fast, more fully, grinding intensely, drawing out the lustful sensations in my vulva, as my wetness just flows until I reach a deliciously satisfying, rapturous orgasm. You follow with a final violent blow as you come inside me. As you with draw I take your cock in my mouth a lick the remainder of your cum.

We re-dress in silence, both exhausted from the almost unbearable pleasure. The lift is restarted and then we part ways, until next time.

**A/N: So this is the second of the 3 short oneshots I wrote for my friend at her request, I'm posting for you all. Let me know what you think?**

**Also I was wondering if any of you would like to suggest pairings for me to write a short story about? You could PM or review with the pairing of your choice, with a few things for me to include. **

**Let me know.**


End file.
